


Midnight Disappearances

by shutupsolace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupsolace/pseuds/shutupsolace
Summary: Thomas wakes up to find Alex missing from bed. Unfortunately, this is not an uncommon occurrence.





	Midnight Disappearances

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote real quick to deal with writer's block.  
> i used the same prompt for another story as i did with this, so you may see the similarities when i post it. i just really liked it and thought it would work well for both this relationship and another one.

Thomas rolled over in bed, reaching out to snuggle up to the warm body next to him.

But his hand hit empty air.

His eyes fluttered open and he groped around the bed, his immediate reaction panic. That faded when he sat up, the cold air hitting his bare chest as he took in the empty bed. He groaned, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. Alexander was gone. 

He did this sometimes, sneaking out of bed to finish working on a paper or once, to finish a fight he’d started with someone online. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but Thomas knew the smaller man didn’t sleep enough as it was. Sneaking out only made it worse. Thomas sighed, slipping out of the warm bed and pulling on a hoodie and slippers. He shuffled out of the room, heading towards the living room where Alexander usually worked.

When he reached the end of the hallway, he saw that the living room was completely dark, but the kitchen had a faint glow coming from it off to the left. Confused, Thomas stepped out into the kitchen, squinting into the light. He heard a faint humming and stepped closer, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What the...Alex?” said Thomas, his accent coming out thicker than usual due to tiredness. The humming stopped and Alexander’s head appeared from behind the fridge door, eyes wide and cheeks puffed out. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

Alexander chewed for a moment more before swallowing. “...Eating?”

Thomas glanced at the microwave, checking the time. It was three o’clock. “At this time in the morning?” 

Alexander slowly glanced to the illuminated clock face before turning back to Thomas. “I got hungry?”

Thomas moved closer, squinting again into the fridge. “Is that...is that my macaroni?”

Alexander quickly shoved the bowl back into the fridge, maintaining his innocent facade. “No.”

Thomas shook his head, an exasperated sigh slipping out of him. He stepped up behind Alexander so he was standing over him. He rested his chin on the top of his head and Alex tilted his head up to look at him. 

“Darlin’, you really shouldn’t eat so late at night. It’s not healthy.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t eat late when I moved in,” Alex countered, a gleam twinkling in his eye.

Thomas glared at him. “I think the fact that you felt the need to do this without telling me speaks for itself.” Despite the gleam, Thomas could the dark circles ringing his boyfriend’s eyes and the tiredness that lingered in the corners, no matter how many times Alex tried to blink it away. “C’mon, baby. Let’s get to sleep.”

Alex let out a whine, widening his eyes and sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. “Just let me do one last thing. There’s a paper I really meant to finish yesterday and-”

“Alexander,” Thomas said firmly, cutting him off. “You need sleep. You can work later.”

Alex’s pout dropped, forming into a reluctant grimace. “Fine, fine. I’ll go to sleep. Just make sure you don’t talk about macaroni in your sleep again.”

“You were just out here eating my macaroni at three in the morning, so you don’t get to say shit,” Thomas stated as he lead them back to the bedroom.

In the short amount of time it took them to get there, Thomas felt Alex begin to fall asleep before they even reached the bed.

“C’mon Alex, just a little further,” he encouraged, before managing to heave Alex into the bed. He crawled over next to him, tugging the blankets back up around his shoulders, and pulling the other man against him.

“Good night, Alexander,” he muttered into his hair.

“Good night, Thomas,” came the sleepy reply, Alex already burrowing his face into Thomas’ warm chest.

Thomas smiled contentedly, allowing himself to be pulled back into the embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!  
> constructive criticism totally welcome, please help me be better.


End file.
